


Rock and Cock

by Saintduma



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Rockstar AU, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintduma/pseuds/Saintduma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the amazing prompt Incubigirl found:</p><p>http://marty-mc.tumblr.com/post/61678352771/yes-omg-is-there-a-fic-about-this-give-it-to-me</p><p>Look!  I did something short!  It's not even 3k words!</p><p>AND NO ONE DIES IN THIS ONE OR IS TORTURED HORRIBLY<br/>I know it's a departure for me, just go with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and Cock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incubigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/gifts).



“Loki! Loki! What are you going to do toniiight?” 

The girl was half-hanging over the barricade, her skinny arm reached out towards the goth rock god with fingers outstretched. The desperation on her painted face to touch him was clear; it was as if she believed, if she could only brush his skin, she might not fall through the rest of her adolescence so painfully as her peers. As if he were truly a god, and could offer her some dark salvation.

Dark salvation. The insane man had promised her and every other desperate teenager in that crowd exactly that during his concert, and if music was salvation then it was indeed dark and he had given it in spades, but they always wanted more. 

That was what Thor was there for. 

That mad rock star did exactly what Thor didn’t want him to do; he reached out and took that hand, pressing kisses to her fingers, and gave a grin so sharp it put swords to shame.

“I’m going to fuck my new bodyguard,” he told her, and Thor’s cheeks flushed with anger. “I’m going to fuck him until he screams my name like a prayer.” 

The girl’s response was the sort of incoherent scream that overexcited teenaged girls gave when things like that were said to them, and Thor watched as dozens of other girls surged forward, trying to grab onto Loki’s rivet-studded leather-sheathed arms. He intervened, like he was paid to do, goddamnit, and pulled Loki away with his hand under his arm. 

“Come on, Edward Cullen, let’s get you on the road,” he said, more grumpy than he should have been as he shoved Loki into the hotel. 

Loki scowled at him and started for the back of the bus, where he had a room and toilet all to himself. “Call me that again and you’re fired,” the pale rock star promised, and snapped the door shut. 

Loki had been an insufferable shit since the moment Thor walked onto this job. The very first time they’d met, Loki had been shouting at the band manager who had hired Thor to keep Loki safe, screaming at the top of his lungs that _he didn’t need some hulking dumb ex-military asshole following him everywhere, this wasn’t fucking Somalia it was a U.S. tour_ and Thor had walked in to the breaking of glass as the glass of red wine in Loki’s hand had been dashed with vehemence against the wall of the manager’s office. 

The rock god had spun to glare at whoever had just interrupted his rant, and glared daggers at Thor.

“Borrowed time, motherfucker,” Loki had snarled at his manager, pointing accusingly at the imperturbable man, and stalked out of the office, but not before giving Thor’s ass a backhanded slap as he passed.

His manager, a dark-complexioned man everyone (Thor imagined, including his wife) called Mr. Laufey, had received a text message within minutes from Loki that Thor was o.k. to go on the tour, as long as he was attached to Loki himself. Mr. Laufey had looked vaguely apologetic as he accepted that term from the rock star, but really, it had been the plan all along. 

Thor could complain all day, but the money was really, really good.

At their first tour stop, Loki had requested Thor check the hotel room for ‘bugs’, and disappeared into the bathroom. Thor found neither the insectoid nor the electronic versions in his search, and was pulling the bedsheets back together when Loki emerged, his skin steaming from the shower, black hair sticking to his pale throat. He dropped the towel on the bathroom threshold and sprawled, displaying himself, on the barely-made bed, looking up at Thor with a pout.

“Well, find anything?” he demanded.

“Nothing,” Thor replied, keeping his eyes on Loki’s face, even as the rock god stretched and squirmed on the bed with a smirk. 

“Nothing at _all_?”

“Nothing at all.” 

“Will you check the bed again?”

Thor stood, scowling slightly at the pale man arching slightly on the sheets. 

“No.”

And he walked out of the room. 

Two months into the tour, Thor had been climbed on, pushed around, and groped by Loki so many times he was actually becoming accustomed to it. He thought he’d seen pretty much the worst Loki had to offer until he was summoned by text message to the hotel room in-- he’d already forgotten the city. 

He opened the door to find Loki sprawled on the bed again, one leg tossed over the shoulder of a fan Thor recognized from the stage door earlier that night, the young man’s blue hair spilling over Loki’s thighs as he applied himself with dedication to the rock star’s cock. 

Thor stood with his arms crossed for a moment, scowling at the smiling, languorous rock star, until it became clear this was the entire purpose of the requested visit and Thor turned on his heel and locked the door behind him as he left. 

It was less than a week later that Loki decided to really, _really_ piss Thor off. 

The show had at least 10,000 people. It was just after their between-set break; Loki had already started playing into the intro of the song, but he could easily manipulate the intro strands for several minutes while he spoke, if he chose. Thor had seen him wind up a crowd just by melding several intros together until he settled on the one he was actually going to play-- which was always the one on the set list, but of course, the crowd had no way of knowing that. 

He was twiddling between two different keys, melding back and forth, and he swayed those slender hips-- not that Thor noticed, goddamnit-- up to the microphone stand and purred a hello into it that set the entire place screaming, like usual. He grinned that sadistic grin and plucked a few more notes, and then looked back up again, his face plastered on huge LCD screens to either side for the entire stadium to see. 

“I just wanted to say,” he purred into the microphone again. “That my bodyguard-- that’s him--” he pointed, and to Thor’s embarrassment, one of the cameras-- and an entire screen-- focused on him, standing at the edge of the stage behind the speaker stacks. He concentrated on looking pissed and intimidating. He hoped it worked. “--my bodyguard has the _biggest_ cock. I mean-- it’s huge. It’s the size of a fucking kielbasa flaccid and I’m convinced he fucks like a hammer.” 

The entire stadium was screaming. Just-- _screaming_. It was a wall of sound and Thor was not having to pretend to look pissed any more-- he was so angry he could beat that smug asshole’s face in with a guitar stand right now and feel absolutely no remorse.

“Of course,” Loki continued, and now they were splitting the screen, showing Thor’s angry face right next to Loki’s smiling one. “I don’t know yet. Don’t you beautiful wrecks think I should give it a shot?”

More screaming. Thor was pretty sure he was losing hearing _through_ his earplugs. 

“Yes, I thought so. What do you think, Thor?” The camera was zooming on his face. He was contemplating throwing one of the road cases across the stage. “I think he’s shy. Oh, my beautiful, beautiful wrecks, let’s show Thor why he should give me a chance.” He pouted, and swayed away from the mic just long enough to look back at his band, and they were suddenly playing, and the camera had left Thor’s face, and Thor wasn’t sure he could do anything at the moment but concentrate on not crushing Loki against a wall with a cable trunk until he had nothing left below the waist but some strands of his too-tight pants and ground-up bone.

He was _furious._

He found himself still furious, standing outside of Loki’s dressing room after the show, pounding on the door and demanding Loki let him the _fuck_ in.

Really. He should have known from the barely cursory length of time between beginning to bang on the door and when Loki opened it, looking just smug enough to keep Thor angry and not quite enough to incense him further. 

“What. _the FUCK._ Was that.” Thor slammed the door behind him.

“Oh, please, come in, break my door if you can, I invite you,” Loki replied dryly. “It was show business, Thor. It’s all show business.”

“It is not fucking show business,” Thor snarled. “Calling me to your room to show me some groupie sucking you off is not show fucking business. Taking every fucking opportunity you can to rub on me is not show business-- fuck! I don’t fucking get your game, Loki.”

“You don’t?” Loki looked genuinely surprised. 

“No,” Thor replied. “I don’t.”

“You don’t understand that I want you to fuck me?” 

“Will you shut your dirty fucking mouth if I do?” 

Loki looked even more surprised at that. Thor regretted it as soon as it was out of his mouth, because Loki took a step forward, dropping the towel he had been cleaning the sweat off of his face with. He was seriously considering it, and Thor did not know if he could actually bring himself to do it. Loki was _such_ an asshole. He’d been so difficult, and so nasty, and had been hands-down the worst person Thor had ever done security for. And Thor had done Disney pop star gigs before.

“Yes,” Loki said, after a moment, smiling that damned smile again. “Yes, I will shut my dirty fucking mouth, if you fuck me.”

Thor felt his cheeks go red, and he rubbed at his face, looking away, and then crossing his arms over his chest. He said nothing, scowling at Loki instead. 

“Well?” purred the rock star, half-turning as he stripped his shirt off, dropping it on his towel. “Have we got a deal, big man?”

“I’m not a homo,” Thor growled, but Loki just laughed, loud and delighted. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Loki giggled. “Really? Is that all you’ve got? ‘No homo’?” He grinned, shaking his slick black hair. “Fine. Okay. I’m not a man,” he said, undoing his belt. “So it’s not gay anyway.” 

“I’ve seen you naked more than enough times to know you’re a man,” Thor replied, his cheeks redder now. 

“Oh no,” Loki said, his laugh a little mad now. “I’m not a man at all. I’m a god. With my own cult of millions. It’s not gay if it’s a god, Thor. If it’s a god, it’s simply worship.” 

“You don’t believe--” but Loki was standing in front of Thor suddenly, too suddenly, which made Thor start, feeling Loki’s fingers on Thor’s lips. 

“I don’t have to believe,” Loki whispered, running his long fingers over Thor’s lips. “My faith is not required. Just yours.” 

This was about the time where Thor thought, _you should have known he was fucking nuts_ , which he remembered later quite clearly, because his next thought was:

_why the **fuck** is he glowing?_

Glowing. Actually glowing. The sinewy pale man’s skin was glowing softly, blue veins moving under his skin, and his bright green eyes were blazing like someone had taken every moving light in their tour rig and focused them at Thor through those glittering emeralds. 

“What did you slip me?” Thor whispered, suddenly glued to his spot, unable to move. 

“Nothing,” Loki replied, and Thor swore he could feel the texture of Loki’s voice like brushed leather against the inside of his chest. “I simply reveal to you what you could have, if you wish it.” Those long hands moved over Thor’s crossed arms, his touch cool as they pulled them out of their sternly crossed position. “And even so you resist me, you beautiful thing.”

“You want me to worship you.” 

“No. I want you to fuck me. But if calling it worship makes it less-- ‘homo’, feel free to worship.” There was that smirking bastard in there. Thor couldn’t help but laugh at it. 

“Stop it,” Thor said, pushing at him a little, trying to take his breath. “I’ll... I’ll fuck you. I won’t worship you.” The rock god smiled, satisfied with this answer. And somehow, without Thor having to tell him to, Loki stopped glowing as he swayed back to the couch in his greenroom, pulling his studded belt out of its loops.

“I will no longer taunt you before my fans, or in the public eye,” Loki said. “In return for this, you laying with me.” 

“Deal,” Thor said, and as an afterthought he wasn’t sure was his own, added: “So it be sealed.”

Loki smiled, delighted with this answer, and pushed at the low black jeans on his hips. 

It was true that Loki wore nothing under his jeans on stage. Thor knew this, but seeing it again was different, this time.

He wasn’t sure when he ended up naked, but he remembered full well running his hand down Loki’s chest to his cock, already erect, and wrapping his hand around the base of him as he shoved his lube-covered fingers roughly into him on the couch. He remembered clearly lining up the tip of his cock with that hungry opening, and what it felt like to be buried to his balls in that beautiful ass. It ached so deeply inside of him he couldn’t bear it, and only felt whole when he felt Loki’s body tighten around him, so that when Loki came, Thor was compelled to at the same time. 

Barely able to breathe and absolutely reeling, he was collapsed onto the pale rock god, fighting for air with his face buried in Loki’s black hair. He felt Loki’s hand on his cheek, turning his head, and cool lips on his own. Suddenly he could breathe so much better, and the feeling of orgasm wrapped warmly around him, languid rather than desperate. 

“I still,” Thor sighed. “I still don’t understand.” 

Loki laughed, brushed leather over Thor’s heart again. “Don’t understand what, beautiful one?”

“Why,” Thor replied, looking into those glittering green eyes. “Why you wanted me so badly.”

“Well,” Loki smiled. “It isn’t every day you get a chance to fuck a god.” He ran his hand down over Thor’s arm, and brought his hand up, slowly. 

Thor was glowing, too. 

Really, it wasn’t a terrible way to find out he was a god. Midgard was going to be a whole lot more fun, now that he knew. Even if Loki was still the worst security job ever-- the perks more than made up for it.


End file.
